Chapter 28
This chapter was named Divination Dimwits Drugs and Detention and was the one year anniversary chapter of the series. Plot On Boxing Day morning the muggle drug dealers of Harry were waiting for one Mr. Malfoy to call them back, since they needed more drugs due to Christmas season, before being arrested by the Police. Harry didn't know this happened. On January 6th John Potter was coming back from a successful Yuletide break. He managed to awe important people during the Potter Christmas Party with his advanced magic and and had a plan worked out to get Hermione Granger back into his group. Currently he was strolling through the Hogwarts express while finding said witch having an argument with Draco Malfoy. Draco argued that she would never be able to have a noble peerage, knowledge and spells, as all other nobles in the wizarding world. Hermione countered with not yet but one day she would, making Draco laugh and walk away. Next John accosted Hermione and tried to persuade her with a Hogwarts, a history first edition, but she had to accept it as a declaration of intention gift. Hermione didn't accept, but said she would ask her Lord first before giving a definitive answer. After that John went to his back compartment and talked with Susan about potioning Hermione with veritaserum. Susan explained that her aunt, chief of the DMLE would only do that, in case Hermione ever announced publicly, that she knew who Lord Slytherin was or if they knew that Lord Slytherin had commit a crime. Another plan was to get a hair of Lord Slytherin or Hermione, and then polyjuice as one of them to get to finally get to know Lord Slytherin's identity. In the end John invited Susan to train to duel with him and she readily agreed. The same day Dumbledore read The Daily Prophet, which published an announcement about the purchase of Gairsay Island and Lord Slytherin's plan to build a manor there. Next to that it proclaimed an epic duel between John Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his squib brother Harry Potter, followed by it's usual gossip writing. Albus didn't know what to make of Lord Slytherin, on one hand he was actively helping a muggleborn family with the vassalage, buying a debt of a prostitute, and on the other torturing publicly students or restricting the sales of fresh mandrake all over Britain, so that Severus Snape could not get de-petrified. In the end he decided to follow the young Harry Potter since in his opinion, he was the biggest threat currently and were not allow to thrive as much as he did now. The very same night Daphne waited patiently until 11 o'clock to move out with Hermione and to meet Harry. She hadn't seen him since the Winter Festival, because he had to play the charade of still living in Privet Drive. Once all three met up, Hermione whether she should accept the declaration of intention gift by John, but Harry immediately answered that she should decline, and teasing her, that he would give her something better instead. They went all down to the Shrieking Shack, where they recited the new fideliused location with Angelystor on the top floor, where she would teach all three students real Divination. Angelystor was bound to a tiny tree cutting residing within a plant top, which Alexandra Black bound her to during the Yuletide break. Her lesson started with explaining the different types of old Divination, and that Occlumency skills in generell were needed to access them. They first started with threat seeing through the inner eye, that only Daphne managed to cast successfully, to the anguish of Hermione. It was also the first time for Daphne, that she could do something that Harry, her teacher, could not and felt very happy about it. Angelystor in the end soothed Hermione, that not everyone had an inner eye and that it sometimes took longer to open it. The next day Albus was following disillusioned the Harry and managed to witness a conversation between him and the Gray children. Tracey Davis complained, that he should choose a side sooner than later and Dumbledore now knew, that both Gray and Dark did court Harry. Harry then scared Albus off with a homenum revelion charm and wondered, how he knew someone was there. In the mean time the name of Hermione's wizarding culture club was decided within the group of muggleborn. They named themselves The Founder Club and when the lesson ended, Malfoy again accosted Hermione. This time he came more prepared and told her, that pranks are perfectly reasonable within Hogwarts and used some embarrassing ones on her. Hermione hadn't learned any yet, couldn't retaliate and to retreat for now. The incident also sported a rather hostile environment within the Slytherin common room, where everyone was scared of being pranked one way or another. In the end Harry gifted her a proper pranking book to be able to retaliate. At one day Harry also noticed, that John didn't like Dean Thomas spending so much time with Hermione, but Dean, who already didn't like the BWL hype, just firmly rebuffed him. Following the arrest of Harry's drug dealers, Harry still knew nothing about, the DMLE has started to investigate it as well. The dealers used the word magic one too often and thus automatically triggered an investigation where they found out someone claimed to be Mr. Malfoy. With that information they tried to set up a trap for next time and the next time Harry tried to give them the opiates. When the time came, Harry used a fast makeshift fidelius charm, but before that he had another panic attack similar to the one when he tried to escape the Burrow when helping Ginny to circumvent the veritaserum. In one of the lessons with Angelystor Daphne also finally managed to summon the Eye of Kilrogg and the group agreed, that except Daphne nobody of them had any special seer magic to use. After another of the Founder's lesson, Draco again tried to "prank" Hermione, but this time she was prepared. She retaliated in kind, took embarrassing photos of him and that way, in the end, stopped any future pranks from happening anywhere within the Slytherin house. John also tried again to persuade Hermione with the intention gift, even going as far as threatening to burn it. That Hermione could not ignore and tried to stop John, which ended with Harry, who was standing nearby, to come in as well. Dumbledore, who was also watching everything that happened, used that moment to give Harry detention, despite him only helping. When the detention happened, Daphne and Hermione tried to train the Eye of Kilrogg spell, so that she could move it through fidelius wards. But while doing that, they witnessed Voldemore had attacked a unicorn and Daphne desperately tried to help it. They managed to save it's life with Hermione's healer training as well as the unicorn drinking it's own blood. But it also made Quirrelmort attack both girls and they sent a distress call to Harry to save them. But he couldn't go since he was in with Dumbledore with whom he talked about his general Hogwarts experience and tried to persuade Harry to stay away from the Dark. When Harry tried leave earlier to help the girls, Dumbledore forbid it him, closed the room off and Harry had another huge meltdown, destroying the room Harry and Dumbledore were in. In the mean time Daphne and Hermione managed to get away Quirrellmort riding the unicorn and finally escaped because of the centaur's interfering. The centaur's stated, that they knew Daphne was a seer and additionally had knowledge about people time traveling. They said this time Jupiter shined brightly tonight. That once it was Pluto, and after that it was Mars. In the end they only asked Daphne as Lady Slytherin, that the centaurs would like to always live in the forbidden forest and that no one should forget it. With Harry's meltdown, Dumbledore also realized that Harry was too strong already and thriving to much. He had to create a plan to send him to Azkaban one way or another. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power